SEVENTEEN RETURN
by Syahayaff
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up! : Windy Day] [Seventeen Couple] [BokuraNoSVT Syahayaff] DLDR / Drabble fic! / Meanie / SoonHoon /JunHao / SeungHan / VerKwan/ dll/? DLDR! RnR?
1. Sunflower

**Seventeen's Return**

 **~SUNFLOWER~**

 **Wonwoo/Mingyu/Meanie**

 **BokuraNoSVT**

 **Yaoi;Romance;Rate=T**

-...-

"Yak! Wonwoo hyung!"

"Wonwoo hyung tunggu! Jangan buru-buru. Ini semua salah paham!"

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas sebari melirik sumber teriakan itu.

"Apalagi,Kim Mingyu?" langkah kaki wonwoo terhenti sejenak.

"Ikut aku hyung." "Ayolah?" Mingyu berjalan kedepan wonwoo lalu menepuk pundaknya untuk mempersilahkan wonwoo menaikinya(?).

"Tidak."

Mingyupun langsung memaksa menggendong wonwoo dan wonwoo terus memukul-mukul pundak mingyu. Tetapi mingyu tetap melanjutkan jalannya hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hah aku lelah. Ayolah jangan seperti anak kecil hyung. Nanti manisnya hilang hm." ucap mingyu sebari mencolek dagu wonwoo dan tersenyum nakal.

"Issh kau ini! Mau kemana?!" bentak wonwoo sambil menginjak kaki si tiang- _mingyu-_.

"Hyung banyak tanya aishh.." mingyu pun langsung menarik tangan si ceking- _wonwoo-_ itu menuju sebuah tempat.

wonwoo pun mengikuti langkah mingyu dengan terpaksa. hm. lelah wonwoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

.-.

"Sudah sampai.. ayolah naik duluan." mingyu jongkok didepan wonwoo dan mempersilahkannya menaiki tembok dengan tumpuan pundaknya itu.

"Tempat apa ini gyu? tinggi sekali.." tatap wonwoo polos sambil memandangi tembok itu.

"Tingginya sama sepertiku. mana tinggi aishh.==" " mingyu pun berdiri lalu memanjat tembok itu dan duduk diatasnya.

"Ayo sini.." Mingyu ulurkan tangannya kehadapan wonwoo. wonwoo menerima tangan itu lalu berusaha memanjat dan duduk disebelahnya dan ...

"Min...ming..." wonwoo terdiam sejenak memandangi pemandangan indah didepannya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Bagus kan pemandangannya? kkk.." ucap mingyu tersenyum melihat wonwoo.

"Bu..bukan."

"Lalu apa hyung?"

"Ada tiang listrik disebelahmu. Kabel listrik bergoyang~~(?)" wonwoo tertawa,mingyu terdiam.

"Hyung.. jangan bercanda hm." Mingyu menatapnya sinis lalu merangkulnya.

Wonwoo masih tertawa melihatnya namun saat mingyu merangkunya, tawa itu berubah menjadi senyuman. eaaaa

"Tahu darimana kau tempat seindah ini?" wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar itu- _bahu mingyu-._

"Tahu darimana saja. Kau tak perlu tahu hyung. haha" Ucap Mingyu tertawa,sesekali menciumi puncak kepala wonwoo.

"Ladang bunga matahari ini indah kan? aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini karena bunganya sedang mekar." cerita mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam mendengarkannya sambil sesekali melihat mingyu.

"Cerah bukan? dan tempat yang kita duduki saat ini itu adalah pembatas jalan. Kini jalan itu berubah menjadi ladang bunga matahari ini." sambung mingyu.

"Hmm begitu ya. Gomawoyo~~" ucap Wonwoo manja sambil mencubit pipi mingyu.

"Aisshh.. kalau kau seperti itu,aku menjadi lemah hm. sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" ucap mingyu melihat wonwoo sebari mengusap pipi merahnya – _yang terkena cubitan-_.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk erat Mingyu dan Mingyu membalasnya.

"Lihat itu.. kini bunga-bunga itu menuju ke arah matahari!" tegas mingyu. Wonwoo melepas pelukan.

"Sebentar lagi matahari kan akan..."

mingyu memutus omongan wonwoo, " Mataharinya akan tenggelam. lihatlah didepan kita!" ucap si tinggi - _Mingyu-_ girang.

"Waahhh!~" teriak wonwoo terpukau sambil menutup mulutnya. Wonwoo belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya jadi maaf mungkin dia sedikit upay(?) /g.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Mingyu memeluk wonwoo erat.

"Aku pun.." Wonwoo membalas pelukan. Mingyu melepasnya lalu mencium bibir wonwoo lalu memeluknya erat lagi. Wonwoo memejamkan mata. Hm..

 _TBC_

Note : Hai! Aku diajak kerjasama nih sama Jihoon a.k.a Author Paperoheart kkk~ . Sekalian belajar soalnya masih pemula '-'

Note(2) : FF yang ini sedikit ngambil dari lagu JKT tapi maknanya ga sama._. gatau kenapa pengen aja kayanya lucu gitu lagi ngambek diajak kesitu XD

Note(3) : Baca juga dong FF ku lainnya sekalian minta review eheheh Biar bisa sukses kaya FF nya paperoheart *aamiin hahaha*

Note(4) : Banyak yang minta Meanie jadi aku bikin Meanie lagi. sekalian aku emang shipperin mereka *emot ngakak nangis*

Note(5) : Baca juga FF yang terbaru = Silent Majority. Main Castnya Wonwoo. Ada sedikit Meanienya. Yang pasti ini ga menjurus ke romance kayanya hm..~

Note(48) : Terimakasih XD – _BokuraNoSVT_ -


	2. Windy Day

2\. Windy Day

 **Seventeen's Return**

 **~WINDY DAY~**

 **Jun/Minghao/Junhao**

 _Author_ **= BokuraNoSVT=Syahayaff**

 **Yaoi;Romance;Rate=T**

 **-...-**

Pada suatu malam,Di dorm tercinta. Terlihat Minghao tengah asyik memainkan hp nya.

"Hao,kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 12 ." ucap Jun yang sudah berdiri disudut ruang tamu,hendak mematikan lampu.

"Sebentar ge.." Minghao tetap asyik meng _-scroll_ hp nya itu.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa?" Jun menghampiri Minghao lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"aku sedang menunggu sesuatu gege hyung[?]" ucap Minghao.

"Sudah jam 12! Mari kita lihat!" sambung Minghao girang. Jun hanya melihatnya heran.

"MV OMG rilis hyung! Akhirnya yang ku tunggu datang juga!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Sssttt... yang lain sudah tertidur. Jangan berisik." Ucap Jun sambil menempelkan telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Mau lihat?" ucap Minghao sambil melihat Jun. Jun yang penasaranpun langsung duduk bergeser menempel ke Minghao. Minghaopun mulai membuka video itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan,HyoJung nunna cantiknya!~" ucap Minghao dengan ekspresi yang terkejut melihat MV itu.

"Yooa hao!"

"Seunghee !"

"Binnie jiho cantik ya." Ucap Jun sambil melirik Minghao,tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Minghao.

Sebelah tangan Minghao mengelus bekas cubitan di pipiya, "Aww.. sakit ge."

"Ge... Mimi,Arin,Jine nih." Ucap Minghao sambil menunjuk ke layar hp.

"Mereka cantik ya. Tapi kau tak kalah cantik dari mereka." Ucap Jun.

"Yang benar saja,Aku ini tampan hyung!" ucap Minghao sedikit kesal sambil menatap Jun.

"Yakin?" tanya Jun sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Minghao,lalu _smirk_.

Minghao yang merasa sedikit gugup pun langsung menatap kembali hpnya dengan fokus.

"Yah. Habis. MV nya keren! Aku sangat suka!" ucap Minghao yang kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Jun. Jun yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Minghao itu langsung membalas pelukan. Minghao yang tersadarpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ge apa-apaan sih. Gege modus ya?!" ucap Minghao sinis.

"Yang memeluk duluan siapa hmm?"

"A...Aku." seketika pipi Minghao memerah dan ia menunduk malu.

"Mau ke tempat seperti di MV itu?" tanya Jun sambil merangkul Minghao.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana?" ucap Minghao sedikit meremehkan.

Jun langsung berdiri, "Lihat saja besok anak kecil." Ucap Jun sambil tertawa kecil dan menoel[?] hidung Minghao. Lalu iapun mematikan lampu dan pergi ke kamar.

"Yak hyung!" teriak Minghao terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jun pergi bersama Minghao ke sebuah tempat yang ia bilang seperti di MV OMG – Windy Day. 30 menit kemudian merekapun sampai ke tempat itu. Minghao langsung turun dari motor dan melepaskan helm nya.

"Ge dimana ini?" tanya Minghao heran sebari melihat ke sekitar. Jun pun turut melepaskan helm nya.

"Ikuti saja aku" jawab Jun yang langsung turun dari motor. Lalu iapun menutup mata Minghao dengan sebuah sapu tangan lalu menarik tangan Minghao menuju sebuah tempat.

"Sudah sampai~~" ucap Jun yang kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu membuka penutup mata Minghao.

Minghao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena melihat cahaya yang membuat matanya silau. Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan sekitar dan ia diam terpaku sejenak.

"Ge... benarkah ini?

Pemandangan.. padang rumput.. hutan..? bunga?" ucap Minghao yang masih tidak menyangka.

"Iya sayang." Ucap Jun tersenyum. Minghao langsung memeluk erat Jun dan Jun membalasnya.

"Gege berbohong?

"Tidak."

"Minghao suka?"

"Iyaaa." Jawab Minghao manja.

"Minghao suka hyung?" tanya Jun sebari tertawa kecil.

"Aniyaaaa. Gege jangan tanya itu lagi. Hft" balas Minghao manja seperti anak kecil lalu melepaskan pelukan dan menarik tangan Jun.

"Windy day~~~ windy day~~~" Minghao bersenandung kecil sebari memulai langkah kakinya namun Jun tetap menahan kakinya untuk melangkah.

"Mau kemana Minghao-ah?" tanya Jun.

"Mau kesana~~" jawab Minghao menunjuk ke arah hutan.

"Eits.. tunggu sebentar. Gege mau hadiah." Balas Jun.

"Hadiah app..." Minghao belum selesai bicara,Jun langsung menarik tangannya kemudian mencium bibir Minghao. Lalu pipi Minghao memerah.

"xiexie~" ucap Jun sebari tersenyum nakal lalu berlari ke arah hutan.

"Ayo kejar gege hahaha" Jun tertawa.

"Aishh! Hyung ini!" Minghaopun langsung mengejarnya.

"Kyaa~~ awas kau gege cina!"

 _TBC_

Messeji : Note berubah menjadi Messeji ya[?]

Messeji (2) : karena paperoheartnya sibuk,aku ngelanjutin ini sendirian ya~ Maaf huhu .

Messeji(3) : Terinspirasi dari MV OMG – Windy Day. Aku lagi suka-sukanya sama lagu itu kkk~

Messeji (4) : Maaf baru update sekarang,aku baru sempet hehe *emot ngakak nangis*

Messeji(5) : FF Silent Majority ku hapus karena sesuatu. Maaf^^

Messeji (17) : Aku minta reviewnya ya karena manusia tak luput dari kesalahan kkk [?]. & Thanks For Reading! Tetep tunggu drabble-drabble selanjutnya ya.


End file.
